darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wooper
' '''Wooper', labeled The Happy-Go-Lucky, Wacky One, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island, as a member of the Great Groudons. He moved on to compete on Total Pokemon World Tour as a member of the Deadly Darkrais, before reaching the merge. He was the runner up of Total Pokemon World Tour. Coverage Personality Happy, friendly, and a bit goofy, it's easy to see why Wooper is so likable. However, it can also be seen why no one takes him as a threat. Wooper has a positive attitude and is a great friend, always willing to help out his comrades and buddies...unless he forgets. Wooper is a gentle, free soul who prefers to have fun and not worry about the details. Wooper is a very emotional contestant, and enjoys showing and sharing his happiness. However, his good sense of humor is not always wanted, though it's very rarely hated. Sometimes, it's not the right time for his antics. Wooper himself can often get his feelings hurt, though it doesn't happen often. Wooper occasionally grows depressed when someone he cares about hurts him in this manner, though he bounces back eventually. In addition, he doesn't seem to mind being hurt himself, but when his friends are put in danger, Wooper gains a dangerous determination to protect and help them. Wooper is a very accepting individual, and understands others' flaws and weaknesses- he has no problem pushing Diglett around for all of Total Pokemon World Tour. He is smarter than he lets on, but due to his short attention span, that intelligence is rarely shown. Don't let his lack of arms fool you, Wooper can be a powerful player. Humorously, Wooper is a bit of a romantic, and also a very slight pervert. However, since he is not creepy about his feelings like Electrode or Hitmonlee, most of the girls tolerate this, as they know he means no harm. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour: Total Pokemon Redux: Trivia * If Wooper was human, he'd probably resemble a short kid from some warm place- he'd have tan skin. DA can see him wearing "baggy clothes and beanie hats". * Wooper is actually "very smart, and smarter than Diglett". However, his ADHD makes him less focused on using said brains. * Wooper and Diglett are DA's favorite friendship, along with Cacturne and Banette. * Despite his small size and his status as a first evolution, Wooper is noted to be "rather handsome" and "cute", and placed quite high on the list. * Wooper and Diglett represent a comedy duo- Wooper is the funny guy, while Diglett is the straight man. * Wooper and Diglett have a running gag of concluding episodes in Total Pokemon World Tour, usually with Wooper saying or doing something that confuses or exasperates Diglett. * Wooper has a humorous crush on Froslass, but it's noted that he really only seems to like her in her "sugar high" state. * Wooper used to headbutt his friends in greeting or happiness a lot- this was the equivalent of a high five for him. Wooper seems to have grown out of this. * Wooper always forgets that Diglett has feet, even though he's seen them quite a bit. Sometimes, Wooper forgets he doesn't have arms. * Wooper hasn't evolved because he "doesn't really feel like it". Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Water-types Category:Ground-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Graceful Gardevoirs members